Jackbot XL
The Jackbot XL (more commonly known as the "Jackbot") is the largest and most powerful bot seen in Monday Night Combat. Jackbots appear in both Blitz and Crossfire game modes. Jackbots represent a significant change from the bots typically encountered by players, almost all of which can be destroyed by any character class with little risk to the player. With tremendous health, good damage output, and a surprising "ground slam" ability, Jackbots are a large threat to unorganized teams. Many Crossfire strategies and tips deal specifically with neutralizing an opponent's Jackbot or maximizing the effectiveness of your own. Game appearances and behavior Blitz Jackbots appear in most Blitz challenges, typically every 10th round although exceptions exist. More difficult Blitz challenges will spawn multiple Jackbots on the 20th and later rounds. Solo players can have trouble dealing with Jackbots, especially when they spawn in groups; Juice is a recommended solution when dealing with Jackbot rounds. Crossfire A single Jackbot will spawn at each team's base at two different times in a Crossfire match: once near the half-way mark, and once before the start of Overtime. Jackbots will follow the same path toward the enemy's base that breach bots follow, and will stop to engage any enemy bot, player, or turret they encounter along the way. Opposing Jackbots will never spawn on opposite ends of the same path (except in Overtime), but may stop to fire at an enemy Jackbot if it comes into range. Like all bots, Jackbots will spawn with less than full health if their team's Money Ball shield is down. Waves of Jackbots spawn at the start of Overtime and will do so continuously until Overtime ends. Abilities * Primary weapon: Dual rocket launchers. The Jackbot fires a rocket from each arm at moderate speed with a good rate of fire. * Secondary ability: Ground slam. The Jackbot raises his arm and slams it to the ground, causing a shock wave that stuns and knocks back all nearby opponents. The Jackbot will always use this move when a visible enemy pro approaches it. * Defenses: ** The Jackbot has significantly higher armor than any other bot. ** The Jackbot can be stunned by the Tank's Product Grenade. ** The Sniper and Assassin are the only characters who can grapple the Jackbot, each doing significant damage to the bot. ** Air Strikes (Support) and Bombs (Assault) can be "stuck." Strategy : See Category:Match-ups for class-specific strategies against Jackbots. Defeating a Jackbot Jackbots can kill unaware players quickly and easily, but most alert players can dodge its rockets and ground slam with practice. Actually stopping the Jackbot before it destroys a base takes teamwork. It is important to bring down a Jackbot before it reaches the Money Ball, as the ball's shields will go down in seconds once the Jackbot is in range and targets the ball, and the combination of Jackbot missiles, ground slams, and the swarming of enemy Pros will make defense a nightmare. * The most important player for defeating Jackbots is an Assassin, who is the only player besides the Sniper with the ability to grapple a Jackbot. An Assassin's back grapple with a Sword will do around 50% damage to a Jackbot. The Sniper's grapple, while nearly as powerful, is harder to land without the Assassin's cloaking ability. * The Jackbot will always do a ground strike if you get near it. Players attempting to grapple, stick, or close-attack a Jackbot should be prepared to jump or hover over the shock wave. * An Assault's Bomb will do significant damage to a Jackbot when "stuck" to it, while the damage from a non-stuck Bomb will do very little. * Support's Air Strike makes an excellent anti-Jackbot tool, particularly the level 3 upgrade. * Jackbots will always stop to engage an enemy turret until the turret is destroyed, including a Firebase. Use turrets to slow a Jackbot's push into your base; throwing away $25 on a Lazer Blazer is an excellent trade if it creates time for the team's Assassin to grapple the bot. * Don't obsess over a Support healing their Jackbot. Most classes should easily out-pace a Support's healing using their own anti-bot weapons. * Other classes should switch to their anti-bot weapons to do any appreciable damage (Grenade Launchers, Mortar Launchers, Jet Guns, etc.). * An Annihilator attack will do significant damage to a Jackbot. The Jackbot drops a large amount of coins, Juice containers, and rarely Bacon when it is destroyed. Defending a friendly Jackbot Just as important as defeating the opponent's Jackbots is supporting your own. The Support class can currently overheal a Jackbot, but a user interface bug does not show the overheal effect until the Jackbot is completely overhealed. (It does appear, however, to be tracked as normal by the game.) It naturally follows that overhealing a Jackbot from the moment it appears is an excellent role for a Support player. Since the Assassin is arguably most crucial in bringing down a Jackbot, defeating enemy Assassins before they can grapple is of prime concern to anyone supporting a Jackbot. Bombs, Air Strikes, Traps, Explosive Shots, and Flak can make the area around a Jackbot a dangerous place for an Assassin. Players with high armor can stay near the Jackbot's back to intercept an Assassin's grapple, saving the Jackbot tremendous damage. Other general escort tips: * "Push" with the Jackbot the same way you would push with other bots. Destroy enemy bots so it doesn't have to stop to engage them. Remove Firebases and turrets to speed his progress to the enemy base. Attack other players so they have to fall back to heal. * But don't forget that if your Jackbot is on the field, the other team's probably is too! Trivia *According to the Pro Tips shown in game, Jackbot XL's have made their first appearance this season after being banned for the last 10 years. *This bot has one of the most inconsistently referred to names in game: **In the How to Play section, they are referred to simply as "Jackbot" **In the Career section, they are referred to as "Jackbot XL" **In the Highlights section, they are referred to as "JackbotXL *The Jackbot always spawns after Bullseye leaves the arena. *Jackbots very rarely drop bacon. Category:Bots Category:Characters Category:Gameplay